


I Knew Him - Bucky (drabble)

by procradestinationcorner



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Gen, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procradestinationcorner/pseuds/procradestinationcorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier tries to remember who was that man on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew Him - Bucky (drabble)

“Sergeant Barnes”

Wrong. Wrong voice. Wrong face. That is not him. There is no clarity, no focus. Remember. Focus. A train. The man on the bridge. Remember. He remembers. How? Bucky. That’s was he said. No, screaming Bucky. Bucky. No, he is wrong. But I’ve seen him. Snow. Snow covered in blood. Covered. My blood. Pain. Stop. “New face of Hydra.” Same voice. Not the man on the bridge. Remember. Cold. Nothing. Remember the training. Breath. Focus again. Mission report. Report who? Who was he? Name. What’s his name? The man on the bridge. Repeating voice. Nothing. Pain. My voice. “Who was he?” The assignment. No. Before that I knew him. Freedom. “But I knew him” Wrong, wrong answer. No. Remember. Focus. Hold on. Forget.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
